The Devil You Know: the Rescue
by Ciya
Summary: Dean rescues Sam. Conclusion to 'The Devil You Know'.
1. Chapter 1

_The conclusion to 'The Devil You Know'. For those who are squeamish when it comes to blood, guts and hacked-off body parts I have left Jo's torture up to your imaginations._

**The Devil You Know - the Rescue**

"_Dean, it's Bobby."_

"_Hey Bobby, did you dig up any information on that revenant we're looking for?" he asked turning down the sound on the TV._

"_No. I've just heard from Alyse Maier…Joshua's dead."_

_Dean sat up and in a shocked voice replied, _"_how?"_

"_Sucked dry by a vampire."_

"_Son of a bitch!" He rubbed his fingers above his eyebrow. _"_What can we do?" _

"_Keep an eye out for Joshua's Mustang and…" Bobby sighed, _"_and Jo."_

"_Jo? Was Jo hunting with Joshua?"_

"_No, Joshua was hunting Jo. He just didn't know it was her until it was too late."_

"_Wait…Jo's a vampire?" His blood ran cold as he recalled Sam's last voice message - 'Hey Dean, I ran into Jo and she needs help researching a hunt so I'll give you a call when I'm ready to leave. Later, bye'. _"_Oh god, Sam's with Jo,_"_ Dean said in a strangled whisper, through the buzzing in his head he heard Bobby yelling his name but he paid no attention as he abruptly hung up and dialed Sam's number - 'This is Sam, leave a message' - he closed his phone with a shaking hand, _"_Sammy." _

Dean's memory replayed everything in slow motion: rushing to the library where he'd dropped Sam off earlier in afternoon, questioning the librarian when he couldn't locate his brother, learning Sam had taken ill and that a petite young woman with long blonde hair had helped him out of the building. The final piece of the puzzle was the midnight blue Mustang he'd seen in the parking lot, Joshua's Mustang.His thoughts crashed into one another as he strode over to Jo, lightly slapping the flat side of the machete against his leg. Jo gazed up at him, her eyes clearer…the blood poisoning was wearing off. "Where's Sam, Jo?"

Jo grinned and spat blood onto Dean's boot. "Had you going there didn't I Dean? Ivan looks a lot like Sam doesn't he."

He glared at Jo with disgust and wiped his boot off on a clump of grass before he reached down, yanked the bloody knife from her chest and tossed it to the ground. She grunted but didn't lose the smile on her face. Barely keeping his anger in check Dean grabbed Jo by her jacket collar, hauled her up and shoved her back against the Mustang's passenger door. He caressed the side of her neck with the blade of the machete and growled, "you tell me where he is and I'll make your death as painless as possible but if you **fuck **with me I will make you wish you'd never been born." The look on his face as he spoke would have struck terror in all but the most foolhardy of people. Jo glared back at him in defiance but in the end, her voice hoarse from screaming, she begged for death.

Dean rinsed his hands, machete and the silver knife off in the small crick that ran down the hillside near the cars. Taking a bandanna out of his pocket, he wet it and wiped the blood from his face and neck. He glanced back at Jo's remains while walking to the Impala then pulled out his cell and dialed Bobby's number. "Bobby I…" Dean hesitated, the last week's events finally catching up with him.

"_What is it Dean? Is Sam okay?_"

Sighing Dean continued, "I wasn't in time to stop Jo from killing…killing a kid who could have been Sam's twin."

"_Dean…_"

"I caught her Bobby. I caught Jo, tortured her until she told me what I needed to know then I killed her," Bobby started to interrupt but Dean kept talking, "I didn't care that it was Jo, Bobby. All I kept seeing was Sam with his throat torn open and I…" he opened the driver's side door, sat down and rubbed his hand over his face.

"_Where's Sam, Dean?_"

"In the root cellar of a cabin twenty-three miles south of Highway 101 along the Sol Duc River in the Olympic National Park."

"_I can pick you up at the motel in two hours._" Dean could hear a door slamming in the background. "_Don't say anything Dean._"

"I wasn't…"

"_Dean there's no way that Impala of yours can go off-roading so stay put and get your equipment ready. Did she say anything about Sam having company?_"

"No, no mention of other vampires."

"_I was thinking more of her informing hunters of Sam's whereabouts._"

Dean slammed his door shut and started the car. "Didn't think of that." He shifted the Impala into reverse and backed into a clearing, shifting it into drive he slowly drove down the bumpy gravel road. "Bobby?"

"_Yeah._"

"Don't let Ellen see Jo's body."

"_Ellen will understand Dean, she knew what was going to happen as soon as she found out Jo had been turned," Bobby replied gruffly, "now where are the bodies and Mustang located?_"

_snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn_

Dean reached out to turn on the radio but pulled his hand back when Bobby glared at him. Bouncing his foot up and down he asked, for the fourth time, "how much farther Bobby?" The foot bouncing turned into fidgeting with his seat belt and drumming his fingers on the dashboard then on his leg.

"Dean if you don't sit still I'm going to bungee cord you to the top of my truck," Bobby said in aggravation. Maneuvering along the washed out road while trying to avoid bottoming out and/or ripping the gas tank off was hard enough without Dean being in full on 'big brother' mode. He understood Dean's anticipation, being a former big brother himself, but he needed to concentrate as he forded the Sol Duc River for the third time in almost the same number of miles. After skillfully avoiding some trees that tried to jump out in front of his truck Bobby took the chance and glanced over at Dean, he noted the glower the boy was giving the passing pine trees and undergrowth. "We're over half way there son. Sam's a tough kid…he'll be okay."

Dean turned to him and shouted, "how can you know that Bobby? Jo could have…" he turned away again and watched a doe and yearling fawn turn tail and run, frightened by the sound of the truck's diesel engine. Through the trees, Dean would catch glimpses of the white underside of their wagging tails as they ran deeper into the forest.

"She wouldn't have gone through all this," Bobby replied waving his hand around, "if the plan was to just kill him. She wanted you to suffer Dean and the best way was for you to find that body back there and think that it was Sam. Then she could do what ever she wanted with him without having to look over her shoulder all the time."

Dean mulled over Bobby's statement and quietly asked, "do you think Jo would have told other hunters about Sam's connection with the yellow-eyed demon?"

"It would be the ultimate revenge. Dean, there's a hell of a lot more demons out there wreaking havoc. Hunters are dying and those who survive need someone to blame, to hold responsible. It doesn't matter that Sam wasn't the one who opened the Gate. He was chosen by a demon and he was there," he looked Dean in the eye, "that is all they will see." Bobby slowed down as the truck slewed to the side when he hit a particularly bad section of wash-boarded road.

"Damnit!" Dean cried out when a nasty jolt caused his head to thwack against the window.

"Sorry."

Dean rubbed his head, "I'm fine, I'm fine." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he pushed his emotions back, his voice grew cold. "We're going to have to assume the worse case scenario Bobby, Jo has spread the word. We're going to have to take out hunters."


	2. Chapter 2

_Man this continuation is taking longer than I thought. My estimate of one week has been blown out of the water._

**The Devil You Know - the Rescue**

**Chapter 2**

Cautiously walking around a group of aspens growing out from under a huge granite boulder, Dean and Bobby came upon an old black pickup truck parked behind a weathered log cabin. The screen door of the cabin screeched open and they quickly backed up and squatted down behind the trees, watching as two men walked towards the pickup.

"I think that Jo girl is wrong Travis," stated the shorter black haired man.

The taller red haired man stopped and turned back to his companion. "Why?"

"Cause if that kid is working with demons don't you think they would have shown up by now to rescue him or at least help him out?"

Travis pointed at the cabin. "He's playing us Clay. He's biding his time before he turns and strikes! You saw the evidence - the car accident where he came out with only a few cuts and bruises, a nest of vampires that let him go without a scratch and he knew exactly where Walker was going to ambush him with those grenades!" His voice got louder and his gestures more wild as he continued, "to top it all off he opened the Gate to Hell, setting his demon army loose on the world!"

Clay calmly watched Travis work himself into a frenzy. He knew the guy had lost his Uncle a few weeks ago during a botched exorcism but he couldn't stop himself from asking questions. "If it's **his** army why is he killing demons huh? Furthermore, the ability she said he had…uh 'visions of people dying before it happens'. How in the hell does that help him, or them for that matter? Drew Barrymore's character in 'Firestarter' had a better ability than this kid."

Travis felt his blood pressure rise just listening to the idiot in front of him. '_What does this dumb ass do when he encounters a supernatural creature - talk it to death?_' he thought. Growling he answered, "Winchester is evil Clay. And evil doesn't have to make sense, it just has to die."

"But his brother…"

"You listen here!" Travis grabbed Clay's jacket and yanked him close. "Sam Winchester beat the crap out of Steve and slit his throat like he was less than nothing. After that, he attacked Jo and threatened to kill her. But it gets better, when Dean had the chance to save Jo's life by shooting his brother, HE..DIDN'T..DO IT! The son-of-a-bitch choked! Luckily for Jo, she was able to free herself and shoot Sam but his damn brother knocked her down before she could inflict more then just a graze." He shoved Clay away from him, wiping his hands on his jeans as if they had touched something dirty. "If I ever see Dean Winchester, I'm gonna shoot him just out of principle. Their father must be spinning in his grave…"

While Clay and Travis argued Bobby and Dean slowly crept up to the far side of the pickup. Leaning against the truck Bobby used hand signals to indicate he was going to go around the front and get Travis' attention at the same time as Dean was to go around the back and grab Clay. Dean nodded and edged around the pickup. Placing his gun in its holster Bobby inched his way around the truck, silently wishing for younger knees. "Hey Travis," Bobby called out as he stood up and walked towards the two men.

Travis spun around; snatching the gun from his shoulder harness, he pointed it at Bobby's chest. "What in the hell are you doing here Singer?"

Bobby held his arms slightly away from his sides. "Checking on a suspected vampire nest. What about you?"

His attention drawn to Travis and Bobby's interaction, the first inkling of danger Clay had was when an arm went around his neck pulling him into a chokehold and the cold metal barrel of a gun placed against his temple. "Not one word," the man holding him whispered dangerously while yanking him back around the bed of the pickup. "Drop your gun."

"Interrogating a guy working on Hell's…" hearing the clink of something hitting metal Travis turned around to see Clay at the back of the truck with a gun to his head. He raised his gun but a click behind him stopped him in his tracks. Travis turned his head, "Singer you working for demons now?"

Bobby snorted, "no, but you're getting hot tips from a vampire. Now drop it." Travis' gun made a small clunk when it hit the ground. "Keep your mouth shut and move over to your buddy." Acquiescing he walked towards Clay then suddenly turned and charged Bobby. Expecting Travis to try something Bobby wasn't surprised by the attack and managed to shoot him in the shoulder before the force of other man's body knocked him down.

"Drop it or I'll break his neck," Travis threatened, wrapping his arm around Bobby's neck and hauling him up.

"Huh, looks like we have a Mexican standoff," stated Dean. He pointed his gun at Travis' head and fired. "Or not."

Clay swallowed nervously, "are you going to shoot me too?"

"Not if you do what you are told," Dean replied. "Are you okay Bobby?"

"Yeah I'll live." With a disgusted look, Bobby wiped the splattered blood off his cheek and retrieved his gun. "Is there anybody else in the cabin Clay?"

"Leigh Davies."

Dean took his arm away from Clay and pushed him forward. "Call him out."

"And tell him what?" He watched Dean drag Travis' body behind a clump of bushes.

"Travis, Clay…what's going on?" a deep voice yelled from inside the cabin.

Holding Clay by the arm Bobby said in a low voice, "tell him Travis tried to shoot me." He looked over at Dean and gestured with his head. Dean nodded, sinking down behind the bush he quickly slunk over to the corner of the cabin and hid out of sight.

"Travis tried to shoot this guy Leigh." He pointed at Bobby, who had taken a step back from Clay.

A tall man with graying black hair stepped cautiously out of the cabin, a rifle in his hands. He looked quickly around, not relaxing his stance. He nodded at Bobby, "Singer. Where's Travis, Clay?"

"He…"

Bobby stepped forward, "he took a pot shot at me then took off after my partner."

"Why?"

"He accused Travis of consorting with vampires."

"Didn't go over very well eh?"

"Well the kid does have a way with words."

Relaxing his posture Leigh allowed the rifle to point at the ground. "Heard about that chupacabra over in Colorado, messy job that one," he said as Bobby walked over to him and shook his hand. Clay's eyes followed Dean as he slid against the cabin wall towards the open door. Noticing Clay's eyes and sensing movement behind him, Leigh moved to turn towards the perceived danger when the sound of the hammer being pulled back on a gun stopped him. "What's going on here Singer?"

"Saving a kid's life Davies."

Dean took Leigh's rifle, unloaded it and nudged him in the back. "Why don't you go over to that tree, sit down and get comfortable." He used plastic zip ties to secure Leigh's wrists around the back of the tree then searched him for weapons, confiscating the knives he found.

"Your turn Clay," Bobby nudged him forward. Dean secured Clay to a different tree then searched him. "Dean go get your brother. I'm going to have a little talk with these two." Dean could feel their eyes burn into his back as he ducked through the doorway.

With nerves tense as a spring, Dean searched the cabin's three rooms. He found nothing in them beyond salted windowsills, dirty dishes, empty food and beer cans plus enough dust bunnies to choke a horse. He went back to the kitchen area to look for an interior entrance to the root cellar. A door inside the walk-in pantry with a devil's trap spray painted on it seemed to be a likely starting point.

Switching on his Mag-light he cautiously opened the door and descended the wooden staircase, keeping an eye out for booby-traps. Stepping onto the rocky dirt floor he slowly turned in a tight circle; flashing the light under the stairs, he spotted another devil's trap. "Sam?" He stepped around the shelving unit that blocked his view of the rest of the room; moving the flashlight beam around he spotted a figure slumped against a support post. "Sammy!"

Tucking his gun in his jeans, Dean rushed over and knelt down in front of his brother, gingerly placing two fingers against the younger man's cold neck. Feeling a slow yet steady throb under his fingers, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Pushing Sam's head up gently with one hand, he shook his shoulder with the other, "wake up little brother. Nap times over." The beam of light illuminated the cuts and bruises marring Sam's features. Dean's ire rose higher as he examined his brother's injuries; noting the bruised and swollen right eye, the bloody lacerations along the nose and the left temple and the dried blood trails that ran from the mouth and nose. He slid his fingers through Sam's damp, matted hair finding a large lump on the back of his head. '_Damnit, I'm going to kill them,_' he muttered. Brushing the long bangs off his brother's face, Dean shook him a little harder and barked out, "Sam wake up!"

"Mmm…no," Sam moaned in a tone so broken it scared Dean, "nnno…pos'ssed…nnnot, not me."

"Sammy," he shook him again, "Sammy it's me. You gotta wake up man. You're too heavy and Sasquatchy to carry." Dean shined his light into his brother's eyes. "Sam!" A deep groan and Sam's eyes fluttering open rewarded him.

Sam turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut. "Nnngh."

"Sorry Sam," he moved the light away. "Can you stay upright for me? I'm going to cut your hands free." Sam nodded and didn't start to fall over until Dean had squatted back down in front of him, catching him before he hit the cold ground. He quickly reached down and severed the rope binding Sam's ankles. Dean chafed his brother's cold hands together, getting the circulation going again.

"Dee," he squinted up at his brother and licked his lips, "Deannn, Jo'sss a vamp..pire." Sam shivered, becoming more aware of the coldness seeping through his wet jeans and t-shirt, and the burning pain in his wrists and ankles.

Taking off his jacket, Dean wrapped it around his brother's shaking frame. "I know Sammy. Sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"That'ss okkkay," he slurred.

"Can you stand?" Sam nodded as he was grabbed under the arms and lifted up.

Sam's ribs and head protested the movement and he was unable to stop a gasp of pain from sliding out his mouth. He did his best to ignore the sensation of pins and needles in his hands and feet as he held tightly to his brother's upper arms. Dean tightened his grip and slung Sam's arm over his shoulder just before his knees gave out. "Whoa, ch..change to may..maybe," he said resting his head on his Dean's shoulder, trying to breathe through the pain and dizziness.

"Come on let's get you out of here."

In a low voice, he said, "she sssold me ou..out."

"They're taken care of Sam."

Sam stopped and looked up the stairs. "Nnno you do..don't underssstand. She literally sssold me out t..to hunters DDDean. I sssaw them give her mmmoney." Numb lips and chattering teeth made it difficult for him to talk without slurring his words.

Muttering swear words under his breath, Dean assisted his shivering sibling up the stairs. Stopping at the cabin door Dean checked outside, satisfied Bobby still had the two hunters under control, they headed out the door. His coordination shot Sam stumbled over the door jam, taken by surprise Dean wasn't able to keep both of them on their feet and they fell to the ground in a heap arms, legs and curses. Lying on the ground Dean couldn't help flashing back to when Sam was ten months old and learning to walk. He could feel Sam's chubby little fingers wrapped around his as they walked around the apartment, they were just a five year old and an unsteady baby against the world. Sam's pain filled gasps brought Dean back to reality and he shifted out from under his brother, who immediately curled up in a ball, his arms wrapped protectively around his rib cage.

"Sam, Sam," he murmured while uncurling his brother from his roly-poly impersonation. "Come on kiddo let me check you out."

"DDon't sswing that way bro." Sam's smile came out more of a grimace when his ribcage was gently probed.

Bobby rushed over and helped Sam get back up on his feet as Dean grabbed his jacket off the ground, "doesn't feel like anything is broke," he said while wrapping it around his brother's trembling shoulders.

Releasing the younger man Bobby looked him over from head to toe, "how you doing kid?"

A small smile graced Sam's lips, "bbetter."

"Bobby." The older man looked at Dean. "These assholes paid Jo for Sam." Clay wiggled uncomfortably as he listened to Dean.

Bobby glared at Leigh, "what do you know about this Davies?"

Sitting up straighter Leigh answered, "I had nothing to do with that Singer. Travis wanted Steve's murderer and he would do anything to get him." He nodded in the Winchester's direction, "including paying for him."

"He was possessed you bastard!" Dean yelled, "it wasn't his fault!" He wanted to smash Leigh's face in the worst way but he was afraid Sam would collapse if he let go of him.

"Dean I reminded them who the responsible party was during a possession. I also mentioned something about rumors floating around about them paying vampires to do their dirty work."

Dean handed an exhausted Sam over to Bobby, walked over and squatted down in front of Leigh. "Did you tell these two what would happen to them if they ever came after Sammy again?"

"No," he helped Sam sit down, "thought you might like to do that."

He flicked a leaf off Leigh's shoulder. "Leigh, my way of keeping my kid brother safe involves a 9mil to the back of the head and an unmarked grave." Dean stared intently at Leigh then Clay. "This means if anybody or anything, as case may be, comes after Sammy," he pointed at the men in turn, "you two will be my first stop."

Swallowing convulsively, Clay nodded, "what ever you say. I'll leave the state…I'll, I'll leave the country…you'll never see me again…I'll…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get the picture," Dean interrupted; he then turned to Leigh and glared at him.

"This isn't over Winchester."

Dean leaned in close to Leigh's face, "it can be…for you," he said in a deadly tone.

"Dean, Dean," shouted Bobby holding an unconscious Sam in his arms. Dean rushed over to them and immediately checked Sam's pulse. "We need to get him out of here now."

"Get that truck started." Dean hauled his brother up and over his shoulders, staggering slightly under Sam's weight. "If he dies you two will be joining your buddy Travis," he yelled at the confined men as he walked quickly over to the pickup. Hotwiring the black truck faster than he thought possible, Bobby opened the passenger door and helped pull Sam into the cab. Dean hopped up next to his brother and slammed the door shut as Bobby shoved the gearshift into reverse then drive. The wheels spun, throwing rocks and tree litter over the bound men.

Dean glanced behind them, watching as the cabin disappeared around the corner in the road. "Sammy," he shook his brother's shoulder, "Sam they can't see us."

Not opening his eyes Sam asked, "did..did it work?"

"Well Clay peed his pants," Dean wrinkled his nose, "but Leigh is another matter. What do you think Bobby?"

Pulling up beside his truck Bobby turned the ignition off and stared out the windshield.

Sam grimaced as he sat up and looked around, "ssomething wrong Bobby?"

"Davies is going to be a problem boys." Bobby sighed getting out of the truck, "he isn't known for giving up easily. You two are going to have to keep your eyes and ears open." He walked around to the passenger side, helped Dean get Sam out of the cab and into his truck. Bobby then went back and slashed the other truck's tires before getting behind the wheel of his own vehicle.

Grunting and groaning Sam settled on the bench seat between Bobby and Dean. He leaned his head back on the seat, closed his eyes and sighed, "ssituation normal, all ffucked up," he poked his brother in the ribs, "I want the good ddrugs Dean."

"What ever you want little brother," he replied tucking a blanket more securely around Sam's quivering shoulders, "and when you're feeling better I'm going to kick your ass."

"Why?"

"One word…Jo."

"That's three." Sam cracked his eyes open and rolled his head slightly so he could see Dean. "MMust I remind you how you ha..had your ass handed to you by two lllingerie models?"

"Sam."

"Dean." Sam hissed as his abused body protested every lurched the truck took on the rocky terrain.

"How about you two talk after we get Sam some medical care, alright?" Catching sight of Sam's pain filled, ashen face Dean agreed and did his best to keep his kid brother from shifting too much during the long ride out of the park.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Back at the cabin, Leigh was struggling to get his hands out of the zip ties. "Clay suck it up!" Clay didn't move, he just sat with his head bowed and shuddered. "We need to catch those guys before they get to the highway! CLAY! I knew it was a mistake to…"

Lifting his head, Clay smiled and his eyes turned inky black. Snapping the zip ties binding his hands, he got up and walked over to the bound hunter.

"No," Leigh gasped while frantically looking around for a weapon. "How? The salt, the devil's traps…you couldn't… you can't…" he stuttered then swallowed and took a deep breath, "Exorcízo te, omnis spíritus…"

Clay flicked his hand and Leigh found himself slammed back into the tree with all the air knocked out of him. "Who do you think painted those traps Leigh? And the salt? Please," he said in a condescending tone. Bending over the terrified man, he smiled. "Haven't you noticed how much sugar looks like salt?" Clay laughed as Leigh started to scream.

_**FIN**_

_This story is dedicated to my cat Munch-monster who died while I was out of town. _

_RIP Munchie - 31 January 1991/02 May 2008. You came into this world on a rainy Louisiana night and went out on a blizzardy South Dakota morning. I miss you._


End file.
